


so I love when you call unexpected

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Max is injured and has his surgery in Colorado, while Duke comes home. Duke calls to check in and gets a surprise helping hand so to speak.





	

Nothing quite prepared Max for being out for an indeterminate amount of time. He knew, mostly, that he would be back on the ice. He knew that he was the type of fighter to get himself from the IR to the rink in as little time possible. He had spent half of his life fighting to keep himself there, after all. 

It wasn’t easy, though, not being there. Walking away. Watching a game on his laptop with crappy in hospital WiFi making it stutter every ten seconds. Watching them lose. Even worse, seeing it from afar he was literally watching things from the perspective that let him see the little flaws in real time. The way that Hanzal could have turned in to a shot rather than straight out and how that would have affected the whole damn game. 

It was pretty much the worst game watching experience of his life, and he was at least a little high on the nice drugs given to him by the people who’d fixed his hand. They kept asking him if he wanted to watch something else, _anything_ else, as he was resting and the last thing he was doing was that as he was more or less yelling at certain players to move. 

When the game was over he didn’t bother to try and watch the post-game interviews because he was sure they’d all be complete bullshit. So rather he moved the bed back down a little and watched the episodes of iRobot he’d downloaded to get caught up on. Once his adrenaline had lessened, the drugs made the story line mostly mush to him but he pledged on. 

His phone rang and he picked it up, not having to look at the ringer because he knew who it was by the ringtone alone. “‘Lo?” 

“You’re still awake? I was going to leave a message,” Duke said, a half rebuke and half apology. “Why are you awake?” 

“Cause you were going to call me,” Max smiled softly. He knew Anthony Duclair like the back of his hand, the other half of himself. The only way he wouldn’t have called him was if all phone service had gone down. 

Duke tutted. “That isn’t an excuse, you had surgery. You should be resting.”

“I’m in a hospital bed, watching iRobot and my bandaged hand is in a sling, _Doc_ ,” he said, though he knew his words were at least a little slurred. 

“You saw the game?” Duke asked, and Max _almost_ lied but it would mean Duke having to admit to what happened and he didn’t know what would hurt him more. 

He sighed. “Yeah.” 

“It was more in the beginning of last yeah, eh?” Duke joked, but it fell flat. “You missed a real fun talk by Doaner.” 

Max was sure that was interesting. Doan was getting, understandably, frustrated as the year went on. Loss after loss, almost win, points gained by simply getting to overtime. Being number thirty was zero fun. 

“How’s the hand?” 

Max’s eye flicked to where his hand was wrapped, all the way down his arm to the elbow. “Mummified.” 

“Pain bad?” 

He shrugged and then realized he was _on the phone_ and laughed at himself. “It comes and goes. Nice meds though and pretty much on demand. I have a nice little switch. Sure that’ll be going away sooner rather than later, but nice for now.” 

“I wish I was there,” Duke said, low and secretive. 

“All you’d be doing was watching me be frustrated and bored in turns,” he started. “But, I wish you were here, too.” 

Duke laughed a little. “You are always frustrated and bored, but I am pretty good at _entertaining you_ , right?” 

Even with the medicine in his veins, that made his dick twitch just a bit. He was thankful that no one was in the room. It wasn’t going to go anywhere, he wasn’t dumb. First of all, he was stuck in a hospital gown, secondly he was medicated to the gills, and thirdly his good hand was out of commission for awhile. 

“You know, you’ll be doing the work for a while, right?” he teased. “I’m a little short handed at the moment.” 

“What did I say about puns during sexy times?” Duke said though he didn’t seem really that annoyed.

Max moved the phone off his shoulder and into his hand. “You alone? This isn’t fair, man.”

“Naw, big group jerk off,” Duke teased. “Of course I’m alone.” 

Max licked his lips and furtively looked at the closed hospital door. His brain was a little fuzzy and he wasn’t getting anything, but something was completely satisfying about the idea of getting Duke off from this far away with the danger of the door opening at any minute. It brought him back to the time after World Juniors when he and Duke would call each other to get off and he was at his mom’s place. 

“You’d like a big group,” Max said. “Everybody watching you. Like to show off a bit, right?” 

Duke groaned. 

“I wouldn’t mind, as long as they knew you were mine. Just mine,” he bit at his lip. “Are you naked?” 

“Just boxers,” Duke breathed. 

He imagined Duke, splayed out on his bed just in his boxers and hummed happily. “Take those off. I want you nice and naked.” 

There were small noises of annoyance and movement before he got a response. “Okay.” 

“Now grab the lube from the side table. The blue bottle, preferably, though we might not have enough left in that one, I’d say the gray one.” 

Duke made a ‘hmm’ and went to grab it. “Gray one.” 

“Well then, we’ll be going a little quicker,” he said, admittedly thankful. He was starting to feel the effects wear off of his medication and knew he’d have to hit the button sooner rather than later but he’d much rather not do that and try and get Duke off in the process. “Put it on your left palm and don’t mix your hands together. I get one hand and so do you.” 

Duke protested but a moment later Max could hear the familiar click of the bottle. 

“Now start at the base, you hard enough to play?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Duke said as if the question was absurd. 

Max inhaled; the image there. He wished his dick would be into it, but it still felt good to just know he was getting Duke warm and happy. 

“Stroke up the base a few times, don’t squeeze quite yet, just let it get ready,” he tried his best to lower his voice to the point that it might be like he was right there whispering in Duke’s ear. They’d tried that once, not touching, just talking each other through. Max wasn’t too proud to admit that he wasn’t the best at it and had failed but he’d made it pretty far. 

Duke mewled and cursed in Quebecois. Max was getting pretty good at knowing what the basics were. Duke usually lost his rational side pretty quickly. He held back the laughter at being called a three-legged whore. 

“Now do it again but squeeze, lightly, like I do,” Max continued. “You know, lazy mornings, just when you’re waking up. Not going anywhere, maybe even my mouth, not my hand.” 

“Fuck,” Duke cursed and Max could practically see him canting. “Not fair, Domi.” 

“It would definitely be my mouth. Warm and quick, no teeth but maybe the tongue on your tip. I like the feeling of that foreskin right on the edge of my lips.” 

“Max,” Duke said, low and deep. “Can’t make… not gonna…” 

Max laughed, throaty and deep. “Gonna cum too fast. Well, maybe I’ll let you ride through it. Go faster, squeeze harder but not too hard. One hand, buddy. No cheating. Just make it feel good. If I were there, imagine how good I could make you feel. Just me, just you, put your hand over the top. Keep your skin slick. 

“Man, if I were there I’d let you fuck me, that’d do it quick.” 

And there it was, the quick intake of Duke’s breath followed by a stuttering exhale. A string of words he half understood and then grunting. It was so familiar it kind of made him ache in a different way than his hand felt at the moment. 

“You okay there?” he asked, unable to help the smile. 

“Shut up,” Duke replied, his voice the slurring one. “You have to get better now. I miss you and it’s barely been two days.” 

Max sighed. “I know the feeling. But I’ll be home soon, at least I hope. I just want to get out of--” 

There was a knock at the door and Max scooted up in the bed. A nurse walked in with a concerned look on her face. He looked at her, confused as hell. She wasn’t the nurse he remembered. Had shifts changed? 

“Mr. Domi, are you okay?” She asked, looking at the monitors around him without bothering to look at him. 

He shifted again. “Yeah? I’m fine. Why?” 

“Your heart rate just went through the roof. A spike. When was the last time you took your medication?” She paused and looked at the whiteboard on the wall, not giving him enough time to really compose himself to answer. “A little early but you did just have surgery.” 

A sudden warmth flowed through his veins as she hit the button beside him. He looked over at it and blinked. Okay, that felt good. “Fuck.” 

He heard a familiar laugh and had to seriously think about it before he realized the phone was still in his good hand and Duke was no doubt having a fit in Arizona finding everything too funny. He grunted into the phone, unable to say anything he really wanted to say without the possibility of embarrassing the hell out of himself in front of this new nurse. 

“Don’t be a hero, Mr. Domi,” the nurse rebuked him and he swore he heard Duke actually snort. “And you should be resting, by the way, so you might want to say goodbye to your friend.” 

She walked out about as quickly as she had entered, leaving a hazy Max in her wake. 

“Wow, I made your heart spike,” Duke said, teasingly. 

“I bet your heartbeat wasn’t evened out,” he retorted. 

“I can tell you it wasn’t. You sound tired, shouldn’t that be me?” Duke’s voice was comforting, Max wanted him there to talk him to sleep. “I wish I was there to talk you to sleep as well, Max.” 

Oh crap, inside thoughts were going out. “This stuff kicks in fast.” 

“Plug your phone in and put me on speaker, nerd,” Duke said. 

He was grateful that his the nurse from earlier had clipped his power cord to the side of his bed. He plugged it in and laid it on the pully table that his computer was on. He closed his computer. 

“Done,” he said, moving the bed back down to as flat as he could get while keeping his arm at the right angle. 

Duke cleared his throat before starting in on a comfortable rhythm of speech. “So, let’s see. I went to check on Orion today when we got home. He was annoyed to see me, as usual. He is going berzerk, I almost feel bad for Chych but you know, he signed up for dog duty when he moved in with your ass. Shane said he might send Carson to play with him, but I think that is just to give Shane an excuse to make sure Chych is okay by himself…” 

Between one word and the next he was asleep, his last thought before rest being that he was getting himself on the next plane he could to be back with the owner of that voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know guys. This started out with Duke being a worrier but then things happened. 
> 
> Title from "Earned It" by the Weeknd.
> 
> Thanks to freetodream5 and optimusfine for encouraging me to not delete and hide. ;)


End file.
